1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a guiding device for selectively dispensing discs, and more particularly, to a guiding unit that can be movable relative to a storage hopper to provide a compact configuration and facilitate removal of jammed discs.
2. Description of Related Art
Various forms of disc guiding units or coin elevators that can align a disc and permit discs to be selectively dispensed one by one from a hopper are known such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,275. In this disclosure, the disc guiding unit can be modified to accommodate monetary coins of different dimensions.
Another example of the prior art can be found in the Japanese Utility Model 6-3668 which discloses a detachable disc guiding unit for resolving problems of coins that may be jammed in the disc guiding unit. When coin jamming occurs in the disc guiding unit, a dispensing side unit is detached from the hopper side guiding unit to enable the coins to be removed. A problem can occur, however, in that removing a disc guiding unit can be subject to damage and deformation. Additionally, the detaching and attaching of a disc guiding unit can be tedious and labor intensive.
Thus, the prior art is still seeking solutions to an efficient and economical disc guiding unit that facilities the removal of jammed coins, tokens or medallions.